The Appearence of the Imposter Kagome
by Kazumai
Summary: Kagome Is in her era when she sences 2 shikon shards.She's having bad dreams and even worse the"imposter" is trying to take away Inuyasha from her.(pls R&R)
1. Two jewl shards

Hii I'm happy i finally wrote an Inuyasha story well chapter..but anyways I hope you like the story so far I't will get much better in the later chapters so ceep reviewing.You know how hard it is to wright a story backwards hahahaha nvm ok hope you enjoy the story bye!

* * *

Chapter one:Two jewl shards.

Beep beep beep.the alarmclock rang franticly.

"Yawn is it already morning?"Kagome slowly pressed the snooze button and got up from her bed.

"I've been in my time for about 3 days but it feels like a whole month.I wonder how Inuyasha's doing. I hope he's alright" Kagome thought to herself.

"Tomorrow i'll head back to the fudel era after I go to school and get some stuff for Inuyasha,Shippo,Miroku and Sango."

Kagome changed out of her pajamas into her school uniform.She quickly brushed her long black hair and headed for the door.

The young girl went down the stairs and sat down for breakfast.

"Kagome,dear,you seem a little down whats wrong?" her mother said while scooping some egg and rice onto her daughters plate.

"Oh nothing mom,I'm just worried about the final exams."

"How bout your little friend Inuyasha?" her mom said teasingly while nigging Kagome gently on the side.

"I'm going to go to the mall after school and buy them some stuff."

"Thats nice of you dear.Maybe someday you can bring them over here..."

"Heres your lunch.Now you better leave soon," Mrs Higarashi said kindly.

"Ok,thanks mom you're the best."

Kagome quickly headed out the door and met up with her friends down the street.

"Hi Kagome,Yuka said.Whats wrong?you look a little blue.is it from that 2 timing jerk Inuyasha?What did he do now?"

"Huh..w.what are you talking about?" Kagome said shakily.

"You know your boyfriend,what did he do now?" Eri said concerned.

"Oh, nothings wrong i'm just completly lost in the school work, is all" Kagome said putting on a fake smile.

As Kagome walked up the street with her friend to school she felt a chill run down her back.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Yuka said with a worried look.

"Oh its nothing dont worry."

As the miko enterd the school ground she suddenly sensed 2 Shikon shards.

"How can there be a shekon jewl?"Kagome thought catiously.Then as suddenly as quick as it appeared she couldnt sense it anymore.

"Hmm... thats strange. I could of sworn that I sensed it.Maybe i'm just tired."

Ding dong ding dong (the school bell rang)

"Kay bye guys" Kagome said.

"Bye kagome," Each of her friends said all with worried expressions on their faces

"I know Kagome's not telling me something,I can just feel it,"Yuka said quietly to herself."But I wonder what..."

* * *

"During the German period in 13000 BC to 300 BC, the inhabitants of the Japanese islands were gatherers, fishers and hunters. Jomon is the name of the era's pottery..."the History teacher said.

Kagome sat in her desk trying to catch up with her work and write notes down.

"Aah this is hopeless!" Kagome thought to herself.then as quickly as she had thought that thought she had fallen asleep...

(In Kagome's dream)

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome squinted her eyes trying to find were Inuyasha was.

Then she spotted him with her."But how could that be?"Kagome though starteled.She wasn't with him!It was an imposter that looked just like her!It had 2 pieces of the Shikon shards in each hand

"Inuyasha...",Kagome said quietly to herself."Its an imposter thats not me!"Kagome yelled."Thats not me!"

But Inuyasha didnt hear her and the hanyou went farther and farther away with the imposter ,untill the Kagome was completly surounded in darkness.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled pleading for him to return

Kagome suddenly snapped out of her dream and woke up sweating and still thinking hard on the dream,no not a dream a nightmear.

"pssssss,Kagome," Hojo said trying to get the girls attention as he passed her a note.

"Huh wuts this?" Kagome thought still shooken by the dream while she took the note from him.Hojo gave a dopy smile and then went back to listening to the teacher

Kagome looked at the note for a moment and then opened it:Kagome,meet me after school in the front of the school.Maybe we could go somewere don't worry about your spinal meningitis I got something for you to help get rid of of the pain.

Ding dong ding gong (bell rings)Kagome grabbed her books and sighed."Hojo's so nice but he doesnt have a clue," Kagome thought,"doesnt have a clue at all..."

to be continued in chapter 2...

Hope you liked chapter 1 plz review -


	2. The startled hanyou

Hi I made chapter 2 of the story yayaya -does a happy dance-Well anyway i'm sooo tired i pulled an all nighter wrighting this but enough about me.Please wright a review!hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2:The startled hanyou 

(Fuedal japan)

"Wasn't Kagome supposed to be comming soon?"Inuyasha said impatiently waiting by the old well for Kagome to come out.

Every couple of minutes Inuyasha would get up from strumming his fingers on the floor and look into the darkness of the old well.

"Shippo, when did Kagome say she was comming back?" asked the annoyed half demon.

"Umm i think she said on a friday or whatever that is."

"Its been 3 whole days and that wrench hasent come back!"Inuyasha complained."

"Well Inuyasha she did say she'd be awhile,"said the young kitsun.

"I'm bored lets have a little fun,"thought the clever fox demon

"Inuyasha,oh no whats that over there in the bushes!"Shippo said trying to act scarred.

"Huh what?"Inuyasha said turrning around and approaching the big green bushes.

Shippo quickly transformed into Kagome and pretened to just be comming out of the well.

"Hey shippo its nothing it was just your imagin...,"Inuyasha said and then quickly spotted "Kagome" comming out of the well.

"Well took you long enough wrench,hey were did Shippo go?"the half deamon said pleased that Kagome was back but was wondering were Shippo went.

"Oh he probably got frightened by the deamon he thought were in those bushes,"Shippo said trying to imitate Kagome's voice.

"Kagome did you catch a cold because you sound a little sick,"Inuyasha said questioning Shippo who was transformed as Kagome.

"umm..n..no heheh..I just finished singing kareoke with my mom..,"Shippo said deceivingly

"Whats kar-ee-o-ke",Inuyasha said trying to pronounce the word.

"Would you stop asking me questoins already,"Shippo said annoyed and worried because he didn't even know what kareoke was,he only hear Kagome talk about it once.

"I love you",Shippo said still trying to sound like Kagome while holding in his laughter.

"...",was all the the hanyou could do.

Inuyasha was so shocked he just stood there thinking those words over and over again.

"Hahahahahahahahaha,"the fox deamon couldn't hold in his laughter any more .He was laughing so hard he fell to the ground and changed back to his normal form.

"Inuyasha you should of seen you face,"Shippo said laughing so hard he started crying.

"Shippo you'll regret that you ever did that,"Inuyasha said while running after the kitsun who was still laughing so hard you could of hear him across Japan.

Now what are you two bickering about,"Miroku said appearing from around the trees with Sango and Kirara.

"Hahaha Inuy...,"Shippo tryed to finish his sentence but quickly got stopped by the furiously anoyed and pissed off hanyou.

"Now,now,settle down you two or you'll wake the dead,"Miroku said camly.

"Well I'm tired of waiting for her i'll go get that rench myself ,"Inuyasha said fed up with waiting,fed up with Shippo,fed up with everything!

* * *

"Kagome!"Hojo said trying to catch up to the young girl. 

"So would you like to go somewhere today?" he said in an enthusiastic voice.

"well..."

"Kagome you dont have to worry about your spinal meningitis I got you some special heating pads for your back like I said in the note."

"Yah thanks Hojo..." Kagome said sighing."Why cant gramps tell them i have something like a cold,"Kagome thought still sighing.

"Here take it."Hojo handed Kagome a pink bag that was nicely wrapped with a red ribbon tied around the top.

"I even added some other healthy stuff for you,"Hojo said still smiling.

"Sorry for all those times when i couldnt go with you to the movies and stuff like that,"Kagome said

"Its ok you were i'll its not like you did anything bad."

"Yah..,"Kagome said feeling guilty

"Well come on, lets go to the mall then,"Hojo said."It will make up for the times when your ill."

This might be fun and at least I wont be stressed about my home work," Kagome thought cheerfully to herself

"I can just relax with Hojo and at the same time buy some presents for sango,miroku,Inuyasha and shippo.I'm going to find the perfect gifts!"Kagome thought with sparkling eyes.

* * *

hope you liked it!R-E-V-I-E-W THE STORY plz!lol 


	3. Finding the Perfect Gifts

Hi!yay I'm on the 3'd chapter!Heres a little bit about me age13,hair colour dark brown,Mail or femail :femail.I dunni I'm bored you can probably tell but enough about me please enjoy the 3'd chapter and remember to R&R holds.Starts waving a banner saying "please R&R"

* * *

Chapter 3:The perfect gifts

Kagome slowly entered the gigantic mall."Whoa!This mall is so big!"Kagome said wide eyed.

"Yah I know!"Hojo exclaimed

Anyway, Kagome what do you want to do first?"Hojo said with a smile.

"I should go get some stuff for Inuyasha and them before I forget." Kagome thought

"Hojo, I think I wanna shop and get some presents for my friends."

"Ok shure.Why? Is it their bithdays?"

"No I just want to get them some stuff at the mall for a suprise."

"Thats nice of you Kagome."

"Hmm... I wonder which friends Kagome is talking about." Hojo said quietly

"Well, lets get moving then, shall we?"Kagome said tired of standing in one spot

Kagome passed several stores and couldn't find anything they would like,untill she reached this one store called "A summers breeze"

As Kagome entered the colourful room she could smell the aroma of roses."That smells good!" Kagome said to Hojo.

"Hey Kagome,are you going to buy something for your friend,whats his name? Inu..yasha,is that it?" Hojo questioned.

"Yah why?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just asking."

"I wonder why shes buying him presents and not me,"Hojo thought with a frown

Kagome slowly walked throught several sections of the store and then spotted the perfect gift for Sango.It was a light blue jean mini skirt.A little longer than her own and a white and red cute top with a flower pin.

"This will look perfect on Sango!" Kagome said outloud."And Miroku will totally love it!" Kagome thought laughing quietly.

She quickly grabbed the skirt and the top and continued her walk along the store.

"I think Shippo would like this."

Kagome grabbed a couple of bottles of finger paint and looked for some more stuff.

"Shippo's going to have lots of fun with that fingerpaint."

Kagome went to the cash register and bought the stuff and left the store.

"Now I just have to buy Miroku,Inuyasha,and Kirara a present and I'm done,"Kagome said to Hojo

"Ok." Hojo said trying to keep up with Kagome as she walked extremely fast eyeing each store to see what they sell."

"Oh!My favourite song is on!"Kagome yelled and then started humming along with the song. It was comming from the cd store right next to her.

"Through the years I've been thinking of the special times that lightens my heart.Sparkles in the air stars shooting through the sky holding wishes.Happiness everywhere as I think of your smile,and the precious time we spent together in my memories.I feel like your always there around the corner waiting for me.Through the thick and thin you'll always be there by me side waiting for me.Out of the darkness and into the light you guide me through the way..."

"Yah thats now really popular." Hojo said.

"Uh huh",Kagome said while spotting a pet store.

Kagome entered the pet shop and asked the lady if she had any cat nip."Here you go miss",said the young lady with dark brown hair who worked at the animal store.Kagome took the cat nip from her,paid for it and then left.

She then quickly saw a store that would be perfect for Inuyasha.A ramen store.

"This will be easy enough."Kagome thought to herself as she entered the store.But to her surprise,it was very difficult.

"This place is like a ramen empire.There must be at least 1000 different types of ramen styles,shapes and flavors here.Eww theres even brockoly ramen!EK!Who would like to buy that?"

"Hey Kagome!Look what I found!Brokoly ramen! I think I'll buy a couple of those." Hojo said to Kagome as he grabbed a handful and then went to the cach registure.

Kagome looked at Hojo and a sweat drop formed at the back of her head.The young meko started rummaging through all the ramen untill she spotted the perfect looking ramen called the"Ramen Simphony"

Kagome started to read the wrighitn on the box:This will make your taste buds feel like singing.It contains 5 secret delicious flavors.Sold for a limited time only.

"I'm so good Kagome,"thought to herself,"I found the perfect gift for Inuyasha!"Kagome said jumping up and making poses.

"K..Kagome your kinda scarring me,"Hojo said a little frightened to apprach the jumping girl.

"Now for Miroku's gift."

"Hey Hojo are you comming or what!"Kagome said trying to get the exhausted boy to walk faster.

She walked through practically the entire mall untill she found a good present for miroku.It was a book called,"101 ways of contolling your "wandering hands".

"Hahaha!This is perfect!This book was practically made for him,"Kagome said holding her sides because she was laughing so hard it started to hurt.

"Hey Kagome!Here!I bought this for you,"Hojo slowly took the necklace out of his pocket and put it around her neck.

"Thanx Hojo," Kagome said blushing.

"Well it looks like I'm done buying all the stuff I need,Kagome said still blushing about what Hojo just did.Now what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we eat something and than watch a move?"Hojo said.

"Sure!Thats a great idea!"Kagome said examining the necklace.It was a silver necklace with a heart in the middle and 2 red jewls in the middle of the heart.

"So where do you want to eat?"

"I feel like sushi!"Kagome said almost drooling.

So both Kagome and Hojo ordered as much sushi as they could and stuffed their face on california rolls.

Than they headed to the movies that that was close by the food cort.

"Hey lets watch the movie "A Summers Day".Its a romantic story about two people who met one summer but then they were pulled apart and ever since,they've been love sick over each other."

"Did you watch the movie?" Hojo asked

"No.Hahah! I just watched the commercial."

"Lets watch it then.Hojo said while guiding Kagome and him to the ticket booth

Two tickets for "A Summers Day"

"Here you go!Enjoy your movie!"The ticket person handed a ticket each to Kagome and Hojo and then they entered the theater

"Lets sit there,"Kagome said pointing to the seats in the middle-ish front row.

Both of them sat down and the movie started

"Sakura,I have to leave you now,but remember,i'll always be there..." "No Kyo dont leave me,Kyo!"

This,sniff, is such a good movie,"Kagome said crying her eyes out.

Hojo affectionately put his arm around Kagome and continued watching the movie.

* * *

Starts to jump up and down. I hope you liked it remember R&R - 


	4. That Jerk!

Hii again.YAY i made the 4th chapter!I hope you all like it.I love goin gto the mall thats why i decided that she'll be in a mall!well here the next chapter.Remember **R&R -**

**Chapter 4:That jerk!**

"That damn wench,"Inuyasha said murmuring to himself."Makes me come all the way over here."

Inuyasha quickly jumped from out of the well.He leaped like a frog across Kagome's backyard untill he reached Kagome's porch.The hanyou peered through the window examining the room.

"Hmm,I guess shes not here."

He opened the glass sliding door and entered the young woman's bedroom."Kagome's bedroom really smells nice,"Inuyasha thought to himself.**-CREEK-**Huh?What was that?"the half demon said outloud with terror on his face.He slowly walked towards Kagomes book case and saw a pink book with hearts around it with the words "Diary" printed on it in bold letters.

"What's a diary?"Inuyasha said puzzled.Inuyasha slowly bent down to reach the book and grabbed it."Hmm it seems theres a lock on it."

He grabbed both ends of the book and was just about to destroy the lock when Souta came in."Noo!Inuyasha.Dont do that or Kagome will know that you read that,and she'll be really mad."The hanyou pictured Kagome sitting him over and over and then shivered.

"Then how are we supposed to do that without getting Kagome mad?"

Souta quickly opened Kagomes top droor and grabbed the key."Hey,how'd you know were the key was?"Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Umm...It was just a hunch."Souta said lying to the simple minded half deamon."Pass me the diary."

Inuyasha passed the pink book to Souta.The young boy stuck the key in the lock and it made a clicking noise when it opened.

"Here Inuyasha." Souta said while passing the diary back to Inuyasha.

"Souta what is this anyways?"

"You'll see Inuyasha...You'll see...hehehe..."

"Hey kid your kinda starting to freak me out."

"Well see ya Inuyasha maybe later you can give me a ride on your back like you do to Kagome all the time."

Souta walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Kagome really has a strange family." Inuyasha thought to himself."Maybe I shouldn't open it.It seems like Kagome didn't want anyone to see whats inside."The half demon tried to put the book back with all his strength, but his curiosity took control over him."Well maybe one look won't hurt."he said.Inuyasha randomly opened a page and started to read.Dear diary. I know I don't belong in the fuedal era but I cant help myself. I know Kikyo and Inuyasha long for each other,but I long for him,too.Kikyo and I are the same in some ways (except shes a zombie-like thing from the dead and she consumes the souls from living things to survive)but in lots of ways,we're alot alike.

'"K..Kagome.."

**-nock nock nock-**"Oh hi Inuyasha."Mrs.Higarashi said with a welcoming smile."When did you get here?"

"Oh shit!Kagome's mom is going to see me reading her diary."

"I..I just came here looking for Kagome because she was taking too long."

Inuyasha quickly slipped the diary into the shelf."Well I have to go find Kagome now.Bye.

"Wait here."Kagome's mom walked out of the room and returned with a hat."Here.Wear this for now.You wont want anyone seeing your ears,right?"

"Thanx."Inuyasha opened the sliding glass door and jumped deaperetly trying to get out of sight from Mrs Higarashi

"Now where could Kagome be?"Inuyasha went down on his hands and feet trying to catch a scent of her.She went that way"he said pointing north.The hanyou quickly ran rapidly past Kagomes house and jumped from one building to another following Kagome's sent.

"Whoa this is a big place" the half demon said reaching were Kagome's sent was even stronger.He looked at the humungous mall that was right infront of him."Kagome's scent gets stronger here."

"This place seems even bigger than Naraku's castle,Inuyasha thought as he slowly headed towards the door."Ah!" the frightened hanyou backed away as the mall doors magicly on its own opened when he approached it.

"Kagome's time is really wierd.They have magic doors and all kinds of other wierd things."

Inuyasha catiously went through the door hoping it wouldnt close on him."Ah I made it alive through the doors." Inuyasha said proudly."Now to find Kagome."I should go here more often" he thought to himself.The half demon froze stunned in his tracks when he saw a store called"Ramen Delecasy",101 ways to have ramen.

"Now this is my kind of store.I'll get Kagome to by me some stuff later but first I need to find her...What are you starring at?" Inuyasha said annoyed when he saw a group of people starring at him while he started sniffing the ground and poles to see where Kagome was.

"There's that wench." Inuyasha said spotting Kagome."But whos that with her?"He said said suprised."grrrr" The hanyou growled jelously as he saw a boy beside Kagome.Hojo took a hold of her hand and Kagome didnt do anything but blush.

"Who is this bastard thats with Kagome!" Inuyasha said more jelous than ever.

Kagome stared into Hojo's eyes and he did the same to her while the poor hanyou watched in misery.

"Well I had a good time here." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yah same here we should do this another time"he said while moving his head closer about to kiss Kagome

**-thu thump thu thump-**.Kagome's heart raced as Hojo got closer and closer.As he touched Kagome's soft lips she instantly thought of Inuyasha and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry i cant ...I like somone else"Kagome confessed.

"You mean that Inuyasha guy right?" Hojo said practically yelling.

Inuyasha was about to go up to Kagome and use tetsuiga on Hojo but Kagome's next move suprised him.

"Hes bad news Kagome,just look at him hes a rebel,hottheaded,and a jerk.Why would you pick him over me!"

"How dare you say that about Inuyasha he may sometimes be that way but hes a sweet kind person that I LOVE and nothing can change that."Kagome slapped Hojo across the face and then started to walk away.

Hojo just stood still amazed at what Kagome had just done

Inuyasha froze repeating the words Kagome said over and over again in his mind.Then Kagome spotted Inuyasha standing there amongst the swarm of people in the mall looking sraight at her.

"In..Inuyasha...,"Kagome said stunned that he was there."Did you hear what I said?"Kagome asked walking closer to the half demon who was still exactly in the same spot that he was in before.Inuyasha snapped out of the daze and embraced Kagome.The girl stood frozen for a second and then retured the embrace.

"Lets go home" Inuyasha said in a whisper.Both the hanyou and Kagome walked hand and hand through the mall and back to Kagome's house.

Wahahahah Kagome slapped hojo.See you in chapter 5 plz R&R!


	5. Cats and dogs just dont mix

Yah i finally make the 5th chapter!yah,yah..I know that there are spelling mistakes in my storys but i dont have a spell checker.yah i know it sux.So I have to do it all the old fationed way.So sorry if you see some spelling errors.Well i hope you like chapter 5!remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 5:Cats and dogs just dont mix 

Kagome sailed through the night breeze as she sat on Inuyasha's back."Inuyasha,"Kagome said in a soft voice gently gripping on to his red kimono."Why were you at the mall?"

"I came to get you,you were taking so long I thought something might of happened." "Inuyasha... thanx for caring."A faint slowly brushed the hair out of her face as the wind's brease blew past her face.The city looked beautiful as it sped past her.Once and awhile you could hear a person say "whoa what was that,that flew past us.But Inuyasha was runny so fast leaping off off buildings and on cars that he was only a blur.

The Hanyou gently smiled and noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep.As he arrived at Kagome's house he gently carried the sleeping girl and put her gently on her bed pulling the covers up to her sholders."Inuyasha..."Kagome mumbles in her sleep.The hanyou smiled and then went beside her bed,sat down and instantly fell asleep.

"Meow." Inuyasha opened his eyes to see buyo infront of him puring and rubbing against his leg."It's a perfect day,the sun is shining,the birds are tweeting,nothing could spoil today!"Inuyasha thought to himself.He gently grabbed the orange and white cat by its front paws and made it dance."Heheheheh" Inuyasha said as the cat hissed.Kagome enterd the room to find the half deamon making her poor cat jump up and down and twirl.The cat desperatly tried to get out of Inuyasha's grasp but failed every time.

"Inuyasha,I dont think the cat likes that."Kagome said pittying the now upside down cat."Naah,dont worry it doesnt mind,I'm just playing around." "HISSSSSSS" "OWWWWWWW!It bit me!"Inuyasha swung his hand startled by the cat accidently making it fly out the window."Meeeeeeooowwwww,"the cat hissed and flew farther and farther down from her bedroom window landing on top of Kagome's granpa's head."What in carnations!"He yelled as the cat scared to death scratched the old mans head."Help me mighty gods.Free me from this evil creature!"Kagome's grandpa yelled now running around in circles with the cat still on his head.Buyo jumped off the his head and stared up at Inuyasha giving him an evil look then quickly ran away into the closest bush that he could find.

"Buyoooooooooo!"Kagome screamed wondering if her cat was alright.Inuyasha's face turned blank as Kagome glared furiously at him with every step looking more scarrier than the last."u..umm,"Inuyasha quivered into the corner of her room as Kagome started yelling at him."Inuyasha,**Sit**!"Boom.The half deamon fell leaving a face imprint in the floor.

"K..Kagome,we have to leave today."Inuyasha said trying to get the pissed off girl to forget about what had just happened."Inuyasha ...I want you to...Spit it out all ready,the hanyou said standing up and backing out of the corner."I want you to...**Kiss** Buyo on the head for an apology."

With those words Inuyasha fell to the ground startled,hoping that Kagome didn't say what he thought she said."Do you think I'm a 3 year old?I'm not gonna kiss that dumb cat."

"He's dumb,Is he?" Kagome said with flames around her."Inuyasha,find Buyo now and kiss him all better,or i'll say the 'S' word."(hahah sounds like a swear word)."No I wont.What will everyone think of me after they found out I kissed a cat!"

"Sit!" "But..." "Sit!" "I..." "Sit!" "Fine!" Inuyasha said giving in."My back already hurts enough from carrying you home yesterday.My backs gunna break with a couple more of these sittings" Inuyasha said complaining."What did you say?" Kagome said.Her eye started to twitch the more she thought about what he said."I am not overweight!" "SIT!SIT!SIT!Kagome's bedroom floor cracked more and more with every sit untill it compleatly colapsed and Inuyasha went flying through the floor into the kitchen.Mrs.Higarashi screamed as she saw the hanyou laying on the kitchen floor."Are you alright?" "Feh..."

"Maybe I said a couple too many sits.Kagome stomped down the stairs to the almost unconcious hanyou."I guess we should go back to the fudel era.Miroku,Sango,and Shippo are waiting for us over there."She walked over to the hanyou on the ground and yanked on his hair."Owwwch!"Inuyasha yelled while he got dragged to her bag of stuff she bought the day before and let go of his hair.Kagome unzipped the bag and showed Inuyasha the ramen she bought.

"It was the present I was gunna give you."Inuyasha's eyes lit up when he saw it,it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen."Thanx Kagome!" "Not so fast"Kagome said quickly moving the ramen out of his reach."Nope,you dont get it untill you kiss Buyo." "I guess I have no choice but to find that damn cat and kiss it or I will get sat untill I pass out."

"Well Inuyasha?What will it be?" "Feh i'll kiss the dumb cat,"he said in a very annoyed voice."At least no one will see me doing it(err...that sounded wrong),"Inuyasha accidently said outloud."Heheheh"Kagome thought."He'll be so suprised he wont know what hit him."

Kagome slowly backed away out of the room and searched in the living room for the camera."This will be payback for calling me fat."Kagome thought to herself."Kagome where'd you go?"Inuyasha said still annoyed that he had to kiss Buyo."N..nowhere." Kagome said quickly hiding the camera behind her back."Well lets get this over with."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the living room,pass the kitchen,and out the door.Inuyasha crouched down on the floor and started to sniff out the cat's sent.He was so preoccupided on finding the cat he didnt see the tree infront of him and with a thunk he slammed head first into it.

"This is really not my day." Inuyasha thought to himsef. "Meeoow!''Kagome's cat hissed after rudely being awakend by Inuyasha.Buyo quickly leaped from behind the tree and started running for its life from the dog demon who was now chasing after it on all for legs.Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic seen infront of her.Both the cat and the hanyou darted from across her backyard untill Inuyasha finally caught it.

"Now Inuyasha you know what to do."Kagome stood grinning still holding the camera behind her back waiting for Inuyasha to kiss it.He slowly got closer to the cats head and quicky kissed the hissing cat.At that moment Kagome took out the camera from behind her back and took a picture of them.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said letting go of the cat and falling to the floor from the sudden burst of light."Hahahahah!" Kagome said laughing like a maniack."Huh i dont get it I know kissing that cat was funny for you but its not that funny."he said offended at how Kagome was behaving and tightened his hand into a fist.

"I took your picture!"Kagome said trying to stop her laughter."Pic-ture?" Inuyasha said confused."What the hell is that."Oh you'll see,Inuyasha...you'll see..."

"."I Kagome shivered suddenly and snapped out of her laughtersence 2 sacred shards again.It's by the well.Hold on I'll be back in a sec."Quickly she placed the camera in the house and came back outside.She quickly caught up to the demon who was approaching the well.There infront of the well stood a demon.

* * *

well there's the 5th chapter hope you liked it and remember to review! 


End file.
